


His Dark Obsession

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Biting, Blood, Bruises, Captivity, Choking, Death, Elijah tries to woo Reader the normal way, F/M, Female Reader, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, M/F, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsessive thoughts, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader thinks she has a secret admirer, She's wrong..., Smut, Stalking, Tags prone to change, Yandere! Elijah Kamski, doesn't work, f/f - Freeform, non-con kissing, tracking device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: You were the one that got away. The only woman Elijah Kamski ever loved, he thought he could move on, focus on building his company, but despite this you still haunted his thoughts even as the years past. He knew he couldn’t live without you, and he wouldn’t. He was going to do everything within his power to make you his, and his alone. Whether you wanted to or not...
Relationships: Elijah Kamski x Female Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32
Collections: Queenies_DBH_Yandere_Corner





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Woo *Wipes head.* I must say it’s been a long while since I’ve written anything yandere, and I kind of miss it. But never less here is my newest Yandere fanfic featuring Elijah Kamski. As you guys are well aware by now I will list any trigger warnings that will be in the chapters in the authors note but since this is just the first chapter there will be nothing overly triggering. Aside from some obsessive thoughts, and mentions of alcohol use. 
> 
> Now I know that’s really nothing to write home about but if nothing in this fic is your cup of tea then this is where we part ways but I will remember our time fondly. Now that we got that out of the way here is the first Chapter to His Dark Obsession. Enjoy!

**Chapter One.**

_“I love you, Elijah.” You whispered, a sad smile on you lips, your fingers brushing against his cheek, his hand gripping your wrist. “But this isn’t going to work.” You said, pulling away from him._

_“Please,” Elijah pleaded, tightening his grip on your wrist. “Please, whatever I did to make you want to leave I’m sorry. Please, I need you...”_

_Shaking your head you backed away from him, a sad look in your eyes, your dress billowing in the wind as you walked away from him into the night. Your name on his lips as he called out to you. Tears spilling down his face as you left him alone._

_“Please, Y/N. Please come back to me.” He sobbed, dropping to his knees, as thunder rumbled over head. Another plea spilling past his lips.  
_

* * *

It was always the same dream. Elijah thought as he roused. Greeted by his darkened room, sweat had matted his hair to his face, which he pushed away as he propped himself on his elbows, thunder rumbling as he looked out the window. Rolling out of bed Elijah opened his curtains, and was greeted by another rainy day. Big, fat raindrops splattering against the window as he rest his forehead against the cool glass.

It had been years since you left him, years since he was left alone begging for you to come back to him, and yet even to this day you still haunted his thoughts. Thoughts of the past, thoughts of what could have been. He was never able to forget you. There were times when he would find himself watching you through the eyes of your android as you went about your days or working from home. You were a Technical Analyst for Cyberlife. That was how he had first met you. How you had become one of his few friends, and as you can imagine his feelings had grown stronger as the years went on. 

As time went on the two of you grew closer, until you were finally together. And for Elijah he foolishly thought the two of you would be together forever. However that was not the case, as you left him only after a year. Stating that it wasn’t working out and you wanted to work on your career. Though Elijah knew the truth, as you relationship went on he noticed the way you looked at one of your fellow colleagues, a young blonde woman with wire rimmed glasses that constantly slipped down her nose. Elijah wasn’t blind he could tell when things were about to fall apart. That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less when you did break things off with him. Of course it didn’t help that he all but begged you to come back. 

But that was all for naught as you left him weeping in the rain as you left with your young woman, not once looking back. Shaking those thoughts from his head Elijah pushed those thought to the darkened corners of his mind, as he moved to his desk, booting up his computer. That had been years, years that have come and gone and not a single word from you. He should have given up on you years ago like Gavin had told him too when Elijah first told his brother what happened. His brother, however hadn’t been the most supportive of him in his state. Merely rolling his eyes at him as he shoved a glass of whiskey into Elijah’s hands all while telling him to move on. That if you didn’t think that being with Elijah was worth your time than you shouldn’t be worth his. 

Easier said than done. And god knew Elijah tried, he tried to fill void in his heart with work, with women, with anything to distract him from you. But none of it seemed to work as you always haunted his dreams. Especially tonight, Elijah turned towards his window once more as thunder rumbled over head. He knew he couldn’t continue to live like this, pining for a woman that didn’t want him. He was above this, he was Elijah Kamski for god sake, he could have anyone he wanted, so why not you?

Elijah blinked as that thought popped into his head. At first he was shocked at the thought that flitted through his head. But then as he sat before his computer he found the idea... Appealing. Biting down on his bottom lip Elijah powered on his computer, an idea forming in his mind, he would get you back, maybe not in the most conventional way of wooing someone, but it was better than nothing. Typing on his computer he brought up your profile, you smiling visage making his heart skip despite the image featuring the woman you left him for laughing with you. 

Scowling slightly Elijah scrolled through your page, getting an idea of what your life was like, posts about your daily life, about your work, at first Elijah thought that he wouldn’t find anything he could use when something caught his eye. It was one of your most recent posts. 

From a few weeks ago, it read: Ellen and I just bought a new android, everyone meet Katie!” Elijah arched an eyebrow as he read it. First off he never knew you were someone who would post constantly on their profiles about such... mundane things. Secondly he kicked himself for not remembering your...girlfriends name, Ellen. Of course that name sounded familiar and not because she was the one who stole you from him. But because when he was still with Cyberlife, she was one of those up- and-coming types that had been the top of her class in... Elijah gnawed at his lip as he wracked his mind for what she was in before giving up. It wouldn’t matter in the long run, eventually you would be with him once more, and she would just be a footnote in your and Elijah’s history.

But you did just purchase an android, an AP700 if the picture that followed the post was any indication Obviously your previous android had no longer been of use to you hence why you purchased a new one. No matter he could easily hack into it the same way he did with the previous one. Just to see how you were doing. And what better way that to do that than through the eyes of your android? Nodding to himself Elijah liked that idea, typing a few more commands into his computer he quickly typed a code into his computer, and before he knew it he was looking through the eyes of your android. 

Though there wasn’t much to see as it was still pretty late, your android, Katie, as you called her was stationed at her charging station in what he could only assume was the kitchen. Using your android to look around he caught sight of you sitting at the kitchen table. Glasses perched on your nose as you glared at your laptop, gnawing at the tip of your pen as you no doubt worked out some problem in your head. You always were the night owl, if the cup of coffee that had no doubt long since gone cold sat at your right elbow. 

You looked exactly as you did years ago. Your hair tied up in a messy bun, wearing a shirt two sizes too large and sweatpants. Something you wore often when you worked from home, or were lounging around the house. It looked like things never changed with you. Elijah thought, the corner of his mouth turning upwards at that. 

Resting his head in his hands he sat there watching you, watching as a strand of hair fell across your forehead, and he wished he could reach out and tuck it behind your ear as he used to do. Remembering how soft your hair felt, the way you would sigh as his fingers brushed against your cheek, loving how you would lean into his touch whenever he did it.

“Elijah?” A soft voice spoke up, jerking him from his thoughts, making his whirl around in his seat to face Chloe. 

The blonde android arched an eyebrow at him as she moved further into the room glancing at the man seated at his computer. “It’s five in the morning, why are you up?” she asked.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Elijah said, as he quickly powered down his computer. Hoping that the android didn’t catch on to what he was doing. “So I figured I’d do some work, on a project...”

Very convincing. Elijah mentally scolded himself as he got up from his seat, a faint smile on his lips as he moved towards the blonde android. Watching as she looked up at him expectantly. But far from the truth, as he looked down at her a thought formed in his mind, one in which you would eventually be his once more, whether you want to or not...

“In fact I have a task for you...”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here we are with Chapter Two of His Dark Obsession. In this chapter it will feature our boy Elijah trying to woo our oblivious reader the normal way. Well... as normal as someone spying on the person he has feelings for through the eyes of their very own android can be. So this chapter will feature our beloved recluse pining for reader while sending her expensive gifts and such. While, like I said watching her through the eyes of her android, which I guess would be called stalking? So this chapter will feature stalking, and obsessive thoughts. 
> 
> If none of this is your cuppa tea then this is where we part ways, but I’ll remember our time fondly. Now that we got that out of the way here is Chapter Two. Enjoy.

**Chapter Two**

Maybe there was something wrong with him. Elijah mused, his eyes remaining glued to the screen before him. His breakfast from earlier this morning sitting untouched to his left, a glass of whiskey in his hands as he leaned back in his seat. 

No there was definitely something wrong with him, after all any normal person wouldn’t be watching you through the eyes of you own damn android, now would they? But Elijah already knew this wasn’t normal behavior, most people would have moved on by now. Moved on with their lives when their S/O leaves them. And yet here he was...

Shaking his head he took a sip of his whiskey as you emerged from your bedroom, yawning and stretching your arms above your head. Your girlfriend followed behind, a sunny smile on her lips as she placed her hands on your hips and placed a kiss on your cheek.

A pang of jealousy formed in the pit of his stomach at he watched this. His eyes glued on the scene before him, his lip curling his disgust. He should be the one holding you, kissing you...

Shaking his head he shoved those thoughts from his head with a violent shake, a strand of hair falling into his face, which he quickly pushed back as he continued to watch. He loved to watch you, to see you so unguarded, so vulnerable, so unaware of how he was watching you as you went about your day.

But it wasn’t enough Elijah concluded, as he gnawed at his lip, simply watching you wasn’t enough, he wanted to do something... when a devious expression formed on his face as an idea formed in his head as he watched to you down your first cup of coffee of the day. One of what he knew would be many. He wanted to toy with you a little bit, a...secret courtship so to speak. He would send you gifts, nothing overly extravagant since he knew you weren’t the type who ever liked overly flashy gifts. Gnawing at his bottom lip Elijah shut down his computer and pushed himself away from the desk. He wasn’t going to get any work done watching you all day, even if it was delightful, he had things to do.

Getting up from his seat he paced around the room, he knew exactly what he’d start out with. Nodding to himself he went to find Chloe, she would know what to do. After all he couldn’t always watch you through the eyes of your android all the time, but despite that he couldn’t wait to see you reaction to his gift.

* * *

*A Few Days Later.*

It was a few days later that Elijah finally came up with the perfect gift to give you. A coy little smile on his lips as he rested his head on his hands as he watched from your androids eyes as he did before. Watching as you walked towards the door as you heard someone knocking on your front door.

Opening it you were greeted by an delivery android holding out a small package out to you, a faint smile on its lips.

“Special delivery, for Miss Y/N.” It said.

Confused you looked down at it, before looking up at the android. “For me, are you sure?”

Smile disappearing the android looked down at you. “Is this not the house or Y/N L/N?”

Brow furrowing you nodded. “Yes.... it is but I never ordered anything-”

Oh.

Trailing off it hit you, just as you heard Ellen walking around upstairs. That clever girl... Turning your gaze back up at the android you placed a smile on your face as you offered the android an apology before reaching for the package. 

“I’m sorry about that.” You said, as the android walked away. 

Nodding the android gave you a wave before returning to his truck, leaving you alone with you gift. Obviously your sweet girlfriend was a few steps ahead of you in regards to getting you something for your anniversary... even though the date in question was a few weeks away still but that was typical of her. She always seemed to like to do things early, even super early. 

When you had asked her when you had first started dating she told you she liked to have time to relax before the deadline of certain projects and such. Poor Ellen had a tendency to get stressed about things a bit too easily, poor girl. Shaking your head you unwrapped whatever she got you. A gasp escaping your lips as you saw the somewhat worn book in your hands.

It was a copy of The Last Unicorn. A book you remembered from your childhood. You had looked everywhere for a copy after you had lost yours a long time ago. But... how could Ellen have known where to get a copy? As you thought that your girlfriend of more than 10 years walked into the room as you turned to face her. The book clutched to your chest. 

Before she could even utter a word you pressed your lips to hers in a tender kiss. Pulling away slightly she giggled, her hands resting on your shoulders. “What was that for?” she asked.

“For this,” You said, holding out the book to her, the smile never leaving your face, until you noticed the confused look on her face. “You... didn’t get this for me did you?”

Meeting your gaze once more she shook her head. Did the android actually give you someone else’s package? Embarrassment formed in your chest at the thought of claiming someone else stuff as your own. 

“I _think_ I accepted someone’s gift, thinking it was from you.” God, that sounded sad. Biting down on your bottom lip you picked up the paper, looking for a address, so you could return it to its owner. Blinking when you saw your exact address on the paper. 

But that wasn’t all, as you bent down to pick the paper up something slipped out from between the pages. A small note had slipped out from behind the pages. Blinking a few times you picked up the paper, as Ellen looked over your shoulder to read what it read.

It Read: “I’m still thinking of you. Even after all this time...”

“Okay...” Ellen spoke after what seemed like forever. “Is it just me or does this sound really creepy?”

Reading and rereading it you finally turned to her, and nodded before looking at the book. It was weird aside from Ellen, who else knew about this book? Or where you lived? Outside of work that was, and if you were being perfectly honest the list was very short. Much like you the people you worked with were busy workaholics who had no time for a social life, or anything. So... who?

Or...you looked to Ellen, who had moved away to talk with Katie, the android stationed in the corner listening intently to Ellen’s instructions. Was she messing with you? Now that you thought about it that wouldn’t be surprising considering that she was a known prankster after all...so for all you knew that this was an elaborate prank from her. She would wait until you drove yourself mad trying to figure out who it was, after toying with you a few more days before SURPRISE it was her all along!

In which you would roll your eyes, laugh it off before engaging in some more _‘fun’._ A blush crept to your cheeks as you thought about what that might entail. Saying nothing you placed the book down on the center of the coffee table, before placing another kiss on her cheek before getting ready for work. Wondering what idea she could be coming up with next.  
  


Whatever it was you would be waiting... Little did you know things would not go the way you thought it would. And when you did you would never be the same....

* * *

Elijah felt anger swell in his chest as he watched through the eyes of your android as Ellen yammered on and on. Ordering Katie to do this, to do that, blah, blah, blah. Did she order you around like that while going on and on? He gritted his teeth at the thought of her just bossing you around and you, someone he knew as head strong and never one to let anyone walk all over them being bossed around like that.

Or maybe that was what you liked about her? No, Elijah shook his head, taking a sip of his whiskey, the light of his computer illuminating the darkened room. But that wasn’t what bothered him most, what did was the fact that you seemed to have forgotten about him. Pushed him out of your mind completely and moved on it seemed. 

Gritting his teeth Elijah let out a low growl. Well, fine, for now that was okay, he would play your little game. See how long it would take before you remembered him, and besides he thought with a cruel smile as he leaned back in his seat, downing the rest of his drink. You would be in his grasp before long anyway, and when you were he was going to make you remembered him. After all, watching you was fun but he wanted more you were going to be his again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- I'm tired... so this chapter might be a little meh... I know I say that a lot and I'm sorry but yeah. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I assure you in the next chapter things will get a little darker and Elijah escalates things. But never less this is Queenie signing off, have a goodnight.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here I am with Chapter Three of His Dark Obsession. Now I’m not going to lie this chapter is going to feature some dark stuff. Aside from the non-stop stalking (Because Elijah has no life, lol.) 
> 
> This chapter will feature our poor reader getting a little freaked out by her secret admirer, or as she likes to call him, her stalker. Some girl on girl NSFW, and some non-con voyeurism, as well as masturbation. As well as kidnapping, and death as well as blood. If none of this is your cuppa tea than this is where we part ways. But I’ll remember our time fondly. But all of that aside this is Chapter Three, enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

“I keep telling you.” Ellen protested, as the two of you walked down the street, annoyance tainting her voice as she looked at you. “I am not the one who sent you that book, or the necklace, or the ring, or the perfume, why do you keep pestering me about this?”

“If it’s not you playing one of your games with me, then who is it?” you asked, as the two of you walked into your favorite coffee shop, arm in arm despite your argument. 

It had been nearly a month since you started receiving gifts, at first you had thought it was her, and you played along, but now, now it was becoming too much. The gifts had kept coming and coming, no return to sender address, no name, no nothing. Each gift becoming more and more extravagant, it was too much. 

Too much to the point where you had confronted Ellen this morning as the two of you got ready for work. At first you thought she was playing dumb, as she often did when she did things like this, but you were tired of this, so here the two of you were here standing in the ever growing line of the coffee shop arguing about this. Little did you know that off to one corner of the room a man clad in a dark hoodie watched you. A cup of coffee sitting untouched in front of him, his eyes glued on the scene before him, the corner of his mouth turning upwards as he listened to you argue non-stop as you walked up to the counter.

Though he was angry that you never knew that it was him that sent you all those wonderful gifts, but... seeing the two of you argue like this was nice. It was nice compared to all of the sickly lovey dovey stuff he was forced to witness over the month since he started all of this. A month, a whole month he had spent watching you, and now he couldn’t hold off anymore. 

As he sat there he began to hatch a plot on how to get you, while also getting rid of _her_. His eyes flitted to Ellen, as she thanked the barista as she grabbed both of your drinks before leading you out of the shop. Watching as the two of you disappeared down the street before looking to Chloe who sat across from him, looking at him expectantly.

“Go follow them. But stay out of sight.” He ordered her. 

Saying nothing she got up from her seat, pulling her hood over her head before heading out of the store, leaving Elijah alone with his thoughts. Taking a sip of his coffee he leaned back in his seat as he came up the perfect idea to get you, as well as removing Ellen from the picture. His heartbeat quickened as he thought of how close he was. Soon you would be his...

* * *

Something was up. Ellen concluded, as the two of you walked into the office, both in considerably dark moods after your little argument this morning in regards to your mysterious gifts you had been receiving. While you thought it was her, she on the other hand thought it was something different. After all if it wasn’t her, then there was someone sending you those gifts, with their creepy little messages. 

Obviously you had caught the attention of someone who was sending you these gifts, but despite that Ellen couldn’t help but be creeped out about the whole thing. Of course it didn’t help that lately she’s always felt likes she being watched, however whenever she turned around there was nothing. Just Katie, standing at attention, waiting patiently for her to issue new orders. It was beginning to unnerve her.

In fact she had been meaning to address it to you before the two of you came to work but then there was that argument, in fact when they were at the café she couldn’t help but feel the same eerie sensation of being watched. Of course when she looked around she could see no one. Weird. 

Maybe she would bringing it to your attention to you tonight after dinner. She hoped you would listen...

* * *

You were exhausted. Work had been non-stop and never ending. And now you and Ellen were trudging off to dinner.

“Y/N, about those gifts.” Ellen started, as the two of you walked down the street, as the sun sunk down behind the buildings, painting the sky orange. 

You sighed. Here you go again.

“As I said before I wasn’t the one sending them, and to be honest... I think you have...” She trailed off, as she struggled to come up with a word. Stalker? Secret Admirer?

“You’re going to say something about someone following me? Stalking me?” You asked, as you reached the restaurant, lights from the restaurant illuminating your face, before looking to her. 

Ellen blinked. So, after you argument you had come to your senses? Thought she was relieved she wouldn’t have to convince you about that possibility. Nodding she followed you into the the building. 

“I did some thinking, and I think you’re right. After all I know you wouldn’t have let the game go on for this far, and the messages...” Your brow furrowed as the two of you took you usual seat. A shiver running down Ellen’s spine as she felt that same sensation of being watched.

Biting down on her bottom lip she cast a look around, looking to anyone who could be watching them. Seeing nothing, and not taking note of the hoodie clad man hunched in one of the booths seeming lost in thought before turning back to you. 

“I understand, and I am sorry about not believing you sooner.” You said, reaching across the table to take her hand in yours. Not noticing how the man in the hoodie’s hands gripped his glass, knuckles turning white, teeth clenched.

Ellen nodded, placing her hand over yours. Relieved that she wouldn’t spend hours upon hours trying to explain her theories to you. The question was what were they to do now? You didn’t know, you knew you really should go to the police and report this to them, just in case things between you and your... admirer escalated to something more. And you would, but for now you pushed those thoughts to the back of your head, focusing instead on the wonderful woman in front of you.

Placing a kiss on her knuckles, a soft smile on your lips. Tomorrow you would discuss what to do about him. Tonight would be about the two of you... Leaning over the table you placed a tender kiss on her lips.

* * *

*A Few Hours Later.*

“Ah... Y/N...” Ellen gasped out as you pressed her against the door of your house, her cheeks flushed from one too many glasses of wine. Her eyes squeezed shut as you bit down on the fragile skin between her neck and shoulder. Your hands sliding up under her blouse, as she fumbled to get the key into the lock. 

Stumbling into the house the two of you slammed the door shut loud enough to wake the neighbors as you shoved Ellen onto the couch, your android watching you impassively as you tugged your shirt above your head, revealing the dark blue bra to it, and the person watching behind her eyes. 

* * *

Well, well, well what did we have here? Elijah inched closer to his computer, eyes fixed on the delightful scene unfolding before him. Moans and gasps reached his ears as he watched as you relieved Ellen of her shirt, your hands palming her breasts through the thin, cotton fabric of her bra, your mouth latched on to her neck, leaving a dark purple hickey in your wake as you pulled away.

Well... Elijah swallowed thickly, his pants suddenly feeling several sized too small as his cock twitched in the confines of his jeans. Deciding to relieve the pressure he undid his pants, shucking them off and kicking them behind him somewhere. His cock straining against his dark grey boxers as he continued to watch. 

Watched as Ellen undid your jeans with your help, which you kicked off, Ellen followed suit. Until the two of your were clad in your underwear. A devious grin crept to Ellen’s face as she pulled you down for a kiss, a low moan coming from you as she wrapped her arms around you, fighting to unhook your bra as Elijah’s eyes widened, his own hands tugging his boxers down, his cock springing free from it’s confines.

Wrapping a hand around his cock as he watched intently as she removed your bra. The discarded garment landing a few feet from the coffee table, choking back a gasp as your exposed tits were revealed to him. Swallowing thickly he slowly began to pump himself, his thumb brushing against the tip, smearing precum across the tip. 

Watch as Ellen slid her hands up your sides to cup your breasts he couldn’t help but picture himself in her situation. To have you writhing at his touch, his thumbs brushing against your nipples, cupping your breasts in his hands. Eyes sliding shut as Ellen slipped a hand down the front of your panties, fingers slipping between your slick folds as you pulled her down on top of you, whispered ‘I love you’s’ spilling past your lips as you pressed them to hers.

A small gasp escaped Elijah’s lips as his thumb brushed against the head of his cock as he imagined having you before him. His cock buried in your heat as you writhed underneath him. God, he wished he was there with you... 

Cracking his eyes open he continued to watch the scene before him, watching as Ellen pumped her fingers in and out of you, as you cried her name out over and over again. Your fingers tangling in her hair, a sharp gasp escaping your lips as you clenched around Ellen’s unrelenting fingers as Ellen continued to pump into you. Pulling another orgasm from you after what seemed forever. 

Until Ellen pulled her fingers from your drenched pussy with some reluctance , sticking her fingers into her mouth, a low moan escaping her lips as she tasted your juices. Both you and Elijah watched this, before you rolled the both of you over until you were on top of her. A devious grin on your lips as you pulled Ellen’s soaked panties off of her, tossing them to the ground to join the rest of your clothes. 

Pushing Ellen’s legs apart, revealing her pussy to you. Looking up at her one final time before burying your face in between her thighs. Biting down on her right thigh you made sure to bite down hard enough to leave a mark before turning your attention to her cunt. Your tongue brushing against her cunt, eliciting a gasp from the blonde woman underneath you, tangling her finger in your hair.

Elijah watched intently as you went down on your girlfriend, his cock twitching as he quickened his pace, he was close. His own orgasm slowly creeping up on him as he bit his lip, eyes glued to the scene before him. Oh god how he wished that was him, to have your lips wrapped around his cock as you looked up at him, cheeks flushed, hair mussed up. Fuck, he missed you...

Turning back to the screen he watched as the two of you fucked, Ellen whimpering as your tongue brushed against that sensitive bundle of nerves. Pushing two fingers into her you slowly began to pump in and out, making Ellen gasp. 

“Y-Y/N...I-I...” She choked out, her breath hitching as you began to suck on her clit once more, quickening your pace you knew she was close. Her cunt squeezing around your fingers as she came, a small stream of liquid splatting on to your face as you pulled you fingers from her quivering pussy. A satisfied smile on your face as you removed yourself from her sex to look down at the blonde before you, to the wet spot soaking into the couch. 

Sweat had soaked Ellen’s hair to her face as she fought to catch her breath, a thin sheen of sweat glistened on her skin, her cheeks flushed as were yours as you licked your fingers clean. God, she looked beautiful... Hell, she was always beautiful, but seeing her like this you thought she looked breath taking. 

Hovering over her once more you placed another tender kiss on her lips, before getting up from the couch, taking a hold of her wrist, both of you were beyond exhausted, but first a nice, hot shower was in order. Leading her to the bathroom you absent mindedly wished Katie a goodnight.

Cum splattered onto the screen. distorting the image of the two of you disappearing from sight as Elijah Kamski, former CEO of Cyberlife lay slumped in his chair. His chest heaving as he looked down, cum trickling down his knuckles and staining the seat beneath him. He had to admit it had been a while since he so much as thought of touching himself, he never had the need to until your display.

Wiping the cum off of his screen he saw that you had disappeared from sight, and now that things were over and done with anger filled Elijah’s chest... he wasn’t going to wait any longer. He wasn’t going to just sit back and watch you from afar, he was going to make his move, you would be his. But first, images of Ellen popped into his head, first he would get rid of her...

* * *

*Three Days Later.*

It was another beautiful day. Ellen mused as she stepped out on to your back porch, book tucked under arm as she gazed out at the yard, not seeing the figure hidden beside the house, watching her every move. A long serrated blade clutched tightly in his hand as he watched her take a seat in on of the chairs. Seeming oblivious to the world around her.

But despite this Elijah did feel a little conflicted about it, at first he wanted to order Chloe to do it, but no this was something he had to do, that needed to be done if you and him were to be together. So here he was slinking around like some common criminal waiting for the right moment. You were gone, and would be for some hours. So Ellen would be by herself. Gathering his courage he slowly crept up on to the porch, knife in hand as he moved towards her, seeing that she was unaware, a small, content smile on her face as she flipped through her book.

“I’m sorry.” Elijah whispered to himself, as he reached out and grabbed Ellen by her hair, jerking her head back, a small cry of surprise escaping her lips, eyes wide when without a moments hesitation he brought the knife to her throat. Slashing it, a spray of blood splattering on to her book and on the table in front of her as her life ebbed away. Blood drenched the front of her blouse as Elijah backed away, his eyes fixed on the body before him. A sadistic little grin on his lips.

Finally. That woman stealing bitch was gone, finally gone. He would no long have to see her with you, you were going to be his after so long apart. 

“Honey, I’m home!”

A startled yelp escaped his lips as he heard your voice from the living room, how?! You should have been gone for hours! Looking over his shoulder he felt his mouth go dry he ducked behind the door, ears perking as he heard you walking outside.

“Ellen?” you asked, seeing her slumped over in her seat, book resting in her lap. A smile finding it’s way to your face, She obviously had fallen asleep reading again. Biting down on your bottom lip you began to creep up on her. When you got close enough you would scare her awake.

“WAKEY, WAKEY!” You shouted, placing your hands on her shoulders, half expecting her to jump at least a foot in the air at that but...nothing...

Blinking in confusion you moved to face her, and god you wish you hadn’t. You girlfriends eyes stared lifelessly at you, blood, bright red blood soaked into her clothes and into the seat she sat on. She was dead, but...but how?! 

Fear gripped your heart as your fingers brushed against her cheek, she was still warm the killer must’ve just left...oh god... Pulling away from her body your raced back into your house, you had left your phone of the coffee table, hence why you had returned early to get your phone. Gripping it you moved to dial 911, when that’s when you heard it... footsteps. Fear squeezed your heart in vice grip the killer was still here.

“I’m sorry.” A voice spoke, a voice you recognized but from where? “But she was in my way.” Another step as you moved to turn around, letting out a cry as whoever it was pressed himself firmly against your back. His face pressed against your hair, taking a deep breath, ignoring your pleas as you fought to break free. To get help. “And now that she’s gone you belong to me...”

Before you could even register that thought any further something struck you in the back of your head, and you collapsed, darkness reaching up to swallow you whole. The last thing you remember was Ellen’s killer looking down at you, of dark blue eyes and a coy smile on his lips. And then... nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here is chapter Three, I hope you enjoyed it. And with that being said this is Queenie signing off. P.S. I know having Elijah do his own dirty work seems like of OOC for him, but I didn't think he's be the type to have Chloe spill blood just so he could be with his lady love. So yeah sorry about that.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here we are with Chapter Four of of His Dark Obsession. In this chapter our poor Reader finds herself trapped in a rather... opulent prison. Where she is reunited with an old friend and all the puzzle pieces fall into place. But that is far from it...
> 
> And as you know I like to point out in my trigger warnings and anything you might not like in the Authors Notes. Sooo, this chapter will include blood, abuse, bruises, obsession, biting and our poor reader reliving the gruesome murder of her beloved. Which is basically under blood and death and such. As as a little NSFW and drugging. Nothing overly triggering will be happening but yeah. If none of the stuff I list here is your cup of tea then this is where we part ways but I will remember our time fondly. Now that we got that out of the way here is Chapter Four. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

You were his, you were finally his. A smile was etched on his face as he looked down at your prone form. You had yet to wake up, but when you did he knew you would have questions. But the question that was one his mind was, would you remember him, know who he was outside of his reputation? God, he hoped so, he hoped that even after all of these years apart you still remembered him.

Leaning back in his seat he watched as you slept, you looked so peaceful as you slept, and he always loved watching you sleep way back when. You always seemed to peaceful when you slept, like all the worlds worries just melted away as you drifted off to sleep.

Reaching over he brushed his fingers against your cheek as he had done way back when, remembering how you would let out a soft sigh at his touch, a small smile forming on your lips. His thumb brushed against your lips, they were still as soft as he remembered, and a random part of him wondered did you still favor wearing red lipsticks of the richest shades?

He felt his cheeks flush as he let his mind run with that thought. Remembering all those times when the two of you were intimate, how you would drop to your knees when the two of you had a moment alone just the two of you. His cock twitching as he remembered the devious look on your face, your lips, your soft glorious lips painted red curved in a smile as your dropped to your knees in front of him. Remembering how he had to bite down on his knuckles to keep from being heard as you took him in your mouth. 

“Elijah?” Chloe’s voice cut through his thoughts. Turning to face her he saw the blonde android looking down at him. And he wondered if she was judging him, if she was capable of doing so. He was certain that even by android standards she knew what he was doing was wrong, hell even he knew what he was doing was wrong but never less here he was. With you in his grasp.

“Yes?” Elijah asked, looking up at Chloe expectantly.

Chloe cast a glance to your prone form, before looking to Elijah her LED flickering yellow for the briefest moment before speaking. “You have a phone call.”

Suppressing a sigh Elijah got up from his seat and followed after her. Casting you one final glance before leaving.

* * *

*A Few Hours Later*

Pain, it was the first thing you registered when you slowly began to rouse, blinking up at the ceiling you found yourself not in your bed at home, blinking in confusion you looked around the room, trying to piece together where you were, and where Ellen was. Seeing nothing to give away your location you slowly got up from the bed taking note of the glass of water and the pills sitting on the nightstand which you took without a second thought. 

Placing the now empty glass back on the nightstand you got to your feet and paced around the room, you caught sight of the bright red robe hanging on the back of a chair. Red, bright red like-

Flashes of bright red blood staining the front of Ellen’s shirt, on her skin, standing out against pale, pale skin. Ellen... You felt sick as you remembered finding her dead in your very own back yard, before...before... you blinked. You couldn’t remember. 

And now you were here. Did Ellen’s killer bring you here? If so why? A chill ran through your body as several unpleasant ideas flitted through you mind. You needed to get out of here, getting to your feet you raced towards the door, you needed you leave before they returned. 

Finding the door locked you let out a whine before slamming your shoulder into it. “Let me out, let me out.” You cried, continuing to throw yourself against the door, hoping it would give in and you could be free. But as you continued to slam yourself against the unyielding door didn’t give in, your shoulder was throbbing by the time you have given up. Tears streaming down your face as you looked for another way out, seeing one single window you pushed open the curtains, maybe you could get out this way.

Until you looked out the window, and saw that there was a considerable drop, something that even if you _could_ pry the window open you wouldn’t be walking away from it. A sob escaped your lips as you backed away from the window and plopped back down on the bed. You were trapped...

* * *

“Elijah.” Chloe spoke, jerking him out of his thoughts. “She’s awake.”

A smile blossomed across his face at those words, getting up from his seat he followed after her, heart thundering in his chest as they came to your room. His smile melting away when he could hear you sobbing on the other side of the room. A sliver of guilt formed in the pit of his stomach at how distressed you were, but ultimately it was all your fault, if you hadn’t left him in the first place he wouldn’t have to do this.

Shaking his head he nodded to Chloe for her to unlock the door, gasping as you flung the chair at them, the two of them dodging out of the way as it crashed against the wall behind them. Seeing an opening you rushed forward and shoved past Chloe and him, shoving him out of the way and raced down the hall. Only to find your way blocked by the two other Chloe androids. 

Letting out a gasp you skidded to a stop, blinking up at the two knowing you weren’t going to get past them no matter how hard you tried. 

“I think you need to calm down.” Elijah scolded, dusting himself off, a frown etched on his face. 

Whirling around your eyes widened as you found yourself face to face with someone you never thought you’d ever see again. 

“Elijah?” you choked out, blinking a few times. “What’s going on? Where am I?” you asked, taking a few tentative steps towards him. 

Elijah was silent for a moment as he took in the sight of you. You were far more beautiful than he remembered.

“Elijah?” You asked again.

He guessed there was no way around it, sighing he ran a hand through his hair. “You’re at my house, I brought you here.” He said. Straight forward, he knew you would appreciate that.

“W-why?” you asked. “Does it...does it have something to do with who killed Ellen? Elijah’s lip curled as that woman’s name spilled past your lips.

“I never knew why you could leave me for _her_.” Elijah spat, brow furrowed as he took a step towards you. “After all I ever did for you, you throw it back in my face for what? Did you ever think of me at all during all those years a part?” he asked.

As you listened realization hit you. “It was you.” It came out as a whisper, you eyes fixed on the man before you. Your thoughts going back to when you had found Ellen dead, how someone had snuck up behind you. 

Remembering looking up at your attacker and seeing blue eyes you thought looked so familiar.

“She was in my way.” Elijah spat, taking another step towards you. “If she wasn’t with you then maybe you would be a bit more receptive to my gifts, maybe you’d want to me with me. But nooooo, you only had eyes for that _bitch_.”

This couldn’t be happening, this was a dream, a nightmare. It had to be there was no way in hell this could be happening. “It was you...the gifts. They were from you weren’t they?”

Elijah nodded. “I had no other choice, Y/N.” Elijah stood in front of you now, his fingers brushing against your cheek ever so slightly. Only for you to angrily swat his hand away.

“Is that what this was all about?!” You spat, pushing away from him as you glared at him. “Because you....you....”

“Because I want you back, I tried to move on after you left all those years ago.” Elijah explained. “Tried to move on, god how I tried. But no matter what I did, or who I dated it wasn’t the same as it was with you... you haunted my thoughts every time, even now I would always dream of you. Maybe....maybe I’m sick. But I knew I just couldn’t live without you...”

“Were you also watching me as well?” you spat.

Elijah nodded, a coy smile. “I did. But after a while that got boring. So now you’re here, with me where you belong, Y/N.” 

Your back was pressed against the wall as he drew closer and closer to you, you could barely contain your shaking as his fingers brushed against your cheek once more. An action you once relished so many years ago. But now, squeezing your eyes shut you jerked away from his touch. Only for him to grip your jaw, forcing you to look at him. 

“You’re just a beautiful as you were so many years ago.” He whispered. “And you’re finally mine again.” 

Eyes slipping closed, he moved to kiss you. Only to jerk back with a yelp of pain as you bit down on his bottom lip, blue eyes blazing with anger as he dabbed his lip with his fingers, a low growl escaping his lips as they came away red. 

A triumphant smirk formed on your lips as you looked up at him. However your victory was short lived as the back of his hand connected with your face, crying out as you hit the ground you put a hand to your stinging cheek. 

“Bastard...” You choked out, blood trickling from your mouth, having cut you cheek when he hit you. “You fucking-AH!” You cried out as Elijah grabbed you by your hair. His fist catching you in the stomach, before letting you go.

“You look good on your knees. Reminds me of a better time.” He chuckled, as he crouched down in front of you, watching as tears streamed down your face. A bruise forming on your cheek. Good. One thing he wasn’t going to stand for was your defiance, if you did defy him well... the corner of his mouth turned upwards as ideas on how to break you flitted through his mind. 

“Sure, you may not like it, but this is your life now, so you might as well get used to it Y/N. You belong to me now...”

Straightening he turned to the nearest Chloe android, the one that had accompanied him when she first woke up. “Get her back in that room, and get her something to help he relax.” He said, as he walked away. 

Leaving you alone as Chloe helped you to your feet you vowed to get out of here. You needed to get out of here, whether it was the last thing you did, and when you did, you thought as the pretty blonde android eased you down on the bed. Elijah was going to pay.

“Here.” Another of the androids said, handing you a glass filled with whiskey, you scowled but took it. Downing the amber liquid in one gulp you began to wrack your mind for ideas on how to get out of here. However before you could even think up an idea you suddenly felt light-headed. The glass you held slipping from your fingers and would have hit the ground and shattered if not for the android catching it and placing it on the nightstand.

Saying nothing the android, Chloe, that’s what Elijah called her, helped you into bed. A pitiful whine escaping your lips as you drifted off to sleep once more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here we have the forth chapter of His Dark Obsession. I would say something else but I need to head to work soon, ttyl.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here I am back with another chapter of His Dark Obsession. This is where things will get a bit more interesting, granted it won’t feature anything too triggering aside from Non-con drugging. But it will pave the way to the final chapter were things will get REALLY interesting. Never less I hope you like the chapter.

**Chapter Five**

You needed to get out of here, you paced the room, gnawing at your bottom lip as you struggled to come up with ideas on how to get out of here. It had been more than a week since you were kidnapped and brought here to Elijah’s home. Well... a home to him and his three androids, but to you... it was a prison. Sure, he pampered you with extravagant gifts and clothes but you were a prisoner none the less. And because of that you had more than once made an attempt to escape whenever that door opened.

You looked to said door, as if wishing it would open, but after your last attempt where you had actually shoved Elijah so hard his head had slammed into the wall behind him. Before racing down the hall, dart into one room to another looking for a way out of here, only to have one of his androids catch you when you finally did find the front door. And when you were brought back to Elijah he wasted no time making you regret your stupid decision. 

A shiver ran down your spine as you caught of glimpse of yourself in the mirror, noting your black eye and busted lip, more scrapes and bruises littered your body underneath the baggy t-shirt you wore. Evidence of Elijah Kamski’s terrifying rage. Hell, if Chloe hadn’t stopped him you wondered if he would have beat you to death right then and there?

No, you weren’t going to let yourself go down the road. You would leave here, you would be free you just needed to come up with an idea on how...

Knock, Knock, Knock.

You nearly jumped out of your skin as someone knocked on your door. Turning towards it you saw Chloe peeking into the room, a tray in her arms.

“I brought you your breakfast.” She said, gesturing to the tray in her arms. 

“I, uh, thanks just put in there.” You stammered, pointing to the table, watching as the android in question did as you asked of her before leaving. Not before offering you a soft smile. “If there is anything you need don’t hesitate to ask either one of us.” And with that she was gone.

What you really needed was to get out of here. You thought continued to pace, having no appetite since you got here. And honestly upon knowing that you wondered why Elijah never had your keepers force feed you. After all the trio of pretty blonde androids always seemed to be at your beck and call. Bringing you your breakfast, helping you get dressed, to even following you to the bathroom. Or try to, you put your foot down at that part, you deserved at least some privacy. 

Hell, you pondered as you looked to the door once more, would they help you escape if you asked them to? No, and even if they did there would be no doubt that word would get back to Elijah, and then what?

Letting out a frustrated sigh you flopped back down on your bed and looked up at the ceiling. You were trapped, worrying at your bottom lip once more you thought and thought when... That’s it!

Those androids could help you. After all, Elijah had told the androids to help you. So, surely if you told then that you were having trouble sleeping they’d supply something to you. Though, it would be for you, the main question now was how were you going to slip it you him?

That was another question that needed to be answered. Flopping back down on your bed you wracked you mind for an idea. For some way to slip him the drug without alerting anyone to your plan. And you honestly hoped to god that it would work, you felt like you were going crazy in here.

* * *

Things were finally good. Elijah mused, as he typed away at his computer. Sure, you weren’t all too pleased with you current situation but he knew with time you would eventually come around. Though, he thought smile fading slightly as he recalled you most recent attempt to escape. Though it annoyed him he wasn’t particularly worried in the slightest. 

After all, he had made sure to plant a tracking device into your neck. That way if you ever did escape this place he’d find you. And if he was being totally honest? A dark side of him hoped you would at least try, he had looking for an excuse to punish you. Was he sick? Maybe but he relished it. 

“Elijah?” Chloe spoke up, looking up he turned towards her, a smile on his lips. “Supper is ready.” She said.

Thanking her, he saved his work and got up from his seat, before moving to follow her out. His smile reappearing when he saw you seated in the chair across from him. Wearing the sleek black dress he had gifted you. Along with the silver necklace adorning your neck. You looked stunning. 

“Good evening, dear.” He greeted, moving towards you. His fingers brushing against your cheek, only for you to jerk away from him. Elijah suppressed a sigh before moving to his own seat. Eventually you would give in, he just had to be patient.

You watched as Elijah moved to his own seat, your heart beat quickening as you watched him. You couldn’t believe that things were going so well, too well it seemed. But you were hopeful that it would work out. Tearing your gaze away from the man before you, you turned your gaze to you own food. Forcing yourself to eat it seemed like forever before you heard a clatter. Looking up you couldn’t help the excitement forming in your chest as you watched him take a sip of his drink. 

The drink you laced with sleeping pills. Biting down on your bottom lip you looked down at your untouched food as you waited for it to take affect. Thankfully your awkward dinner finally came to an end as the androids took your empty plates and left the two of you alone. 

Silence permeated the room as you looked to him. You were unable to keep the small, triumphant smile from your face as you noticed Elijah slowly collapse, dropping to the ground in a limp heap. Resisting the urge to cheer you got up from your seat and moved towards his motionless body. 

Casting a glance over your shoulder you hoped that Chloe wouldn’t walk in on you like this. Reaching into his pocket you pulled out a keycard. Quickly grabbing it you straightened and moved to leave the room. Casting a glance over your shoulder you made your way to your room, you weren’t going to leave here wearing _this_. You thought as you looked down at the dress you wore. You wanted something that wasn’t going to get in the way if you needed to run. 

Reaching your room you locked the door behind you and stripped. Tugging on your hoodie and jeans you then grabbed what else you could before cracking your door open once more. Seeing that the coast was clear you made a break for the front door. Gripping the keycard you opened the front door, your heart skipping a beat as you were greeted by freedom. 

“Where are you going?” A voice asked, making you cry out and whirl around to face Chloe.

The blonde android stood before you, hands clasped behind her back as she looked at you. Silence fell over the two of you as you looked at each other, when, without warning you turned and ran. Chloe calling after you as you raced down the road, sounding frantic, would Elijah punish them if he found out you escaped while he was out of commission? You pushed that thought from your head, they mere machines, they didn’t feel anything, so why should you worry?

Casting a glance over you shoulder you saw the house slowly disappear, and you were finally, _finally_ free. Or so you thought, until you felt steely fingers grab a hold of you wrist, making you cry out as you were jerked back. Whirling around you found yourself face with Chloe. Blinking in surprise you wondered how you didn’t notice her catching up to you without you noticing. 

“L-Let me go!” You cried out, trying to jerk free of her unbreakable grip.

Her face was emotionless, as it always was. Shaking her head she began to drag you towards the house once more. “I can’t let you go.” She told you, her grip tightening as you continued to fight. “If I did it would break Elijah. After all, I knew how he spent hours watching you, wanting you. I know it was wrong of him to go as far as he did....but when you’re with him he’s like his old self.” 

You weren’t going to listen to this, you couldn’t, you needed to leave, needed to be free, if you couldn’t be free you knew being with him would be the end of you. Gritting your teeth you dug your feet into the ground and continued to fight, even as the house came back into view and your heart sank. What would Elijah do to you when he woke up and found out what you had done? A shiver ran down your spine as you thought about it.

“Please...” you pleaded with Chloe one last time.

She shook her head, looking at you from over her shoulder, you expression emotionless. “Elijah will be displeased with your defiance, you should think of a way to make things up to him rather than begging me to let you go. But,” she added, as you came to your room, her features softening as she unlocked your door and shoved you into the room. 

“I am sorry, sorry for all that he’s put you through. For all the pain he’s caused you. But I want you to know that I care for him, the way he...cares for you... and you, you make him happy so please for me... for him just accept this as your new life. For his sake...” And with that she closed the door, locking it before taking a place in front of you door, her face impassive as you banged on the door, begging to be set free as tears streamed down your face.

* * *

Something happened. Elijah thought, as he slowly roused, his head throbbing before he retched, bring up his barely digested food onto the floor of his room. 

“What happened?” he croaked out, as he pushed his hair out of his eyes as one of the Chloe’s stepped into the room and went through the motions of cleaning up his mess. 

“You were drugged, Y/N drugged you.” She supplied.

You did? Elijah blinked in surprise at this news, eyes narrowing as anger swelled in his chest. The nerve of you, to think he was foolish enough to believe you had gave in, and yet you did _this._ Gritting his teeth he rose to his feet, only to collapse on his bed once more, his head swimming. 

“You should take a moment to rest.” Chloe said, once she was finished cleaning up. 

“How can I rest?” he ground out. “When I need to teach that bitch a lesson?”

Chloe looked at him, biting down on her bottom lip as she looked at him. A shiver running through her as she looked at him, seeing the cold look on his face, she shivered at the thoughts the might be running through his head as he thought about the ways he was going to punish you.

Taking the glass from Chloe he took a tentative sip from it, an idea forming on his head. Slowly getting to his feet he moved towards the door, ignoring Chloe’s pleas for him the rest, there was no time to rest, in fact he felt better now that he knew what he was going to do with you. Waving Chloe off he headed down the hall towards your room. Seeing another of his androids standing guard in front of your door. 

““Is she in there?” he asked, standing in front of Chloe.

She nodded. “She tried to escape after she tried to drug you, but I was able to capture her.... Elijah...” Concern Chloe looked to him. “Are you sure this is okay? This is wrong. You can’t keep her here against her will-”

“I can do whatever the hell I want. She belongs to me.” Elijah snarled, glaring up at his android. “Sure, the way I went about things is...wrong but there was no other way. She’ll see it my way eventually you’ll see.” He reassured her, gesturing for her to move out of the way. 

Which she obediently did, not wanting to protest further. There seemed to be no point in arguing with him further, Elijah seemed set in his ways. 

Opening the door he was greeted to the sight of you sobbing on your bed, your eyes red and puffy from crying. Obviously upset that your attempt to escape had been thwarted. And boy, was he really going to give you something to cry about, when he was done with you, you wouldn’t even think of defying him again.

Slamming the door shut he chuckled as you let out a startled cry as you jumped up, your eyes widening as you saw him. Fearing shining in them as you backed away, your back pressing against the wall. 

“Hello, my darling Y/N.” He purred, taking a step toward you, a thrill running through him as you let out a whimper. “I hear you’ve been bad, and I think you need to be punished, do you think?”

And at those words you felt fear creep into your chest as you watched him advance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- I really should go to bed I have to work in the morning. But, here I am writing up a chapter to this fic. Aaaand I have nothing else to say, other than I hope you have a good night and I'll try and get the final chapter out soon. With that being said this is Queenie signing off. Have a good night.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note- And here we are with the sixth and final chapter of His Dark Obsession. Despite my constant struggles while writing this fic I do hope you enjoy it. Now that we got that out of the way let me tell you exactly what triggers will be in this chapter. This chapter will feature abuse, blood, death, but before that we’ll also see such things as Non-con oral sex, and rape. 
> 
> If none of this is your cup of tea then this is where we part ways but I’ll remember our time fondly. Now that we got that out of the way here is the final chapter of His Dark Obsession. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

“N-No, please...” You pleaded, as you watched as Elijah advanced on you, a sadistic glint in his eyes as he grabbed a hold of your wrist, pulling you up. 

“Now why shouldn’t I?” he asked, wrapping an arm around your waist, pulling you flush against him. His breath hot on your face as you looked at him. “Why shouldn’t I punish you?” He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, fingers brushing against your cheek. 

A shiver running through your body at his touch. “When all I’ve ever done is love you, and yet all you’ve done is throw it back in my fucking face!” He snarled, hand gripping your hair, jerking your head back, a cry escaping your lips, tears springing from your eyes. “So you deserve this.” He hissed.

Pulling back his hand he struck you hard in your face, sending you collapsing on your bed, blood trickling from your busted lip. Clutching at your cheek you struggled to crawl away from him. Only to have him grab a handful of your hair, jerking you back toward him. Your fingers scratching at his wrist and hands, trying to get him to let you go. But to no avail, he was just too strong for you. Pulling you to your feet he slapped you again, making you stagger. 

“You like this, don’t you?” Elijah asked, seeing the fear shining in your eyes as you clutched at your bruised cheek. You watched him, like a frightened deer. “You like to test me, push me to my breaking point, hurt me. You like being used like this.” He grabbed a hold of your wrist, twisting your arm behind your back until you screamed.

“Stop, stop, stop!” You pleaded, and let out a sigh when he did, before his fist connected with your face once more. Blood spilling past your lips as you dropped to the ground, you nose most definitely broken now. But before you could dwell on your most recent injury his foot caught you in the ribs.

“Don’t get your filthy fucking blood on my floor.” He snarled, kicking you once more. His foot catching you in the stomach this time, knocking the wind out of your lungs. 

“Please... no more....” you gasped, holding out your arm, hoping to ward off any oncoming blows. A whimper escaping your lips as Elijah pulled you to your feet. His lips pressing roughly to yours, making you cry out as he bit down on you already injured lip. 

Pulling away Elijah felt his cock twitch as a new thought formed in his head. Pushing you to your knees his hand moved to his belt, slowly undoing it. You began whimpering again, fresh tears spilling down your cheeks, you knew what was coming, didn’t you?

“Open your mouth.” Elijah ordered, tugging his jeans down. revealing his black boxers, his cock straining against the confines on his boxers, before he tugged them down. 

His cock springing free, the tip flushed red, a bead of precum forming on the tip. You sat there frozen, your eyes glued to it, before looking up at Elijah pleadingly. A smirk on his lips as he wrapped a hand around his cock and slowly began to stroke it. “You don’t like to listen do you?” he hissed. “I said open your damn mouth!”

Grabbing a hold of your jaw he forced your mouth open before forcing himself in. His hands resting on the back of you head as you swallowed around his cock. But he wasted no time waiting for you as he began to fuck your mouth, drool trickling down your chin as you choked on him.

“I bet you love this.” Elijah commented, looking down at you, watching as his cock disappeared into your mouth. And he had to admit having you like this, against your will was so much better than when you were willing. His cock twitching as his orgasm slowly began to build up. 

Forcing more of himself into your mouth he let out a strangled cry as he came. Pulling you flush against him as he rode out his orgasm, before finally letting you pull away, cum spilling past your lips and down your chin. God, you looked pitiful. Smirking to himself Elijah retrieved his phone from his discarded pants. He wanted to memorize this for a long goddamn time. Snapping a few pictures he grabbed s hold of your chin once more, and pressed his lips firmly to yours. Tasting himself on your lips, before you pulled away.

Good, he thought as he straightened. You still had some fire in you, good... Because he was far from done with you. Tugging his boxers on, he grabbed a hold of your arm, and tossed you unceremoniously onto your bed. 

“Let. Me. Go.” You snarled, pressing your hands against his chest, as he moved to straddle you. “Please, j-just let me go.” 

“Sweet heart, darling, light of my life...” Elijah sighed, as he pressed your wrists into the mattress above your head as he looked down at you. “ I am never _ever_ going to let you go. It’s high time you figured that out.” Leaning down he kissed you once more, his hands sliding up under your shirt. 

Quickly removing it he tossed it to the ground, before removing your sweat pants. Leaving you clad in your underwear. 

“Eli,” you gasped, as he tugged your bra down, mouth latching down on your nipple, making you cry out, your back arching as a gasp slipped past your lips. A shiver of pleasure shooting through your body despite yourself.

His free hand sliding down the front of your panties, fingers brushing against your slit, smirking as he felt how wet you were. Then again you were always someone who could get easily riled up during sex. Good, that made things easier for him. Slipping to fingers into you he began to pump in and out of you, his thumb brushing against your clit, eliciting smalls gasps from your between you pleas for him to stop. 

“Eli, I’ll do anything. j-just stop...” you gasped, as he moved to your other breast, biting down hard enough to draw blood, as he tugged on your nipple, before pulling away. 

Saying nothing Elijah continued to pump in and out of you, relishing the whimpers he pulled from you as your own orgasm crept up on you. 

“C’mon baby, don’t be shy.” He purred, his thumb circling your clit, your hips bucking ever so slightly. “Cum on my fingers.”

That was all you needed, a strangled cry spilling past your lips, your back arching off the bed as you came. Your cunt squeezing around his unrelenting fingers as you came before relaxing. You were done, you wanted this to be over, oh god, let it be over...

Letting your eyes drift shut you sighed as exhaustion crept up on you. Sadly for you thought, Elijah had other ideas... Feeling him hover over you, you looked up at him, a fresh wave of fear washing over you as you looked up at him. A half-hearted plea spilling past your lips. 

Shushing you Elijah gripped your legs, forcing them apart, his cock hard once again, twitching at the sight of your dripping pussy. Saying nothing he placed a chaste kiss on your lips as he pushed into you. A pained whimper escaping your lips. A low groan spilling from his as your warmth engulfed his cock. Biting down on his bottom lip he didn’t wait for you to get used to him as he began to fuck you. 

“You’re far better than I ever remembered. So tight, so wet, just so _perfect._ ” He whispered against your skin, you were perfect. But sadly it wasn’t long before another orgasm began to creep up on him. 

Biting down on the fragile skin between you neck and shoulder he came with a low growl, as he sheathed himself completely inside of you. Painting your insides white as he rolled his hips a few more times before pulling out of you. His cum spilling out of you as he rolled onto his back beside you, absolutely spent. 

Exhaustion gripped him as he lay there, a thin sheen of sweat on his skin, he wanted nothing more than to curl up with you and drift off to sleep. Like the two of you used to do so many years ago. But... Elijah looked to you, listened as you cried yourself to sleep. Those days were gone, and you... you no longer loved him. But he... he still loved you. But this was never going to be. But he knew he could _never_ live without you.

And if he couldn’t have you.... Rolling over he straddled you again. 

“Haven’t you had enough?” you spat, as you pressed your hands against his chest, trying to push him off. A startled gasp escaping your bloodied lips as he wrapped his hands around your neck and squeezed.

You eyes bulging out as he cut your air way off, your finger nails scratching at his hand, trying to pry him off. 

“I’m sorry....” Elijah whispered, looking down at you. And for the first time since you found yourself trapped in here, he was emotionless, his expression unreadable. Even as you tried to plead with him, the edges of your vision going black.

Until...Until you finally went limp, you life having ebbed away. You were gone. Elijah thought, your eyes once so full of life and love stared accusingly up at him, before he closed them. He had killed you, wrapped his hands around your throat and squeezed. And he felt....nothing. Because he knew, being with you he knew things would never be as they once were. And now.... he had nothing.

Getting up from your bed, he went through the motions of getting dressed, eyes fixed on your body, he would have to get rid of you somehow, he remembered a little park you liked to frequent that had all sorts of flowers you always loved to admire. That would be a perfect final resting place for you. As for him, he would move on, but never less he would still have thoughts for you. 

“I love you, Y/N.” He whispered, as he stepped out of your room, greeted by Chloe. 

Who looked at him the way you should have looked at him, treated him the way you should have. To him it was obvious, with you gone she would be the only one for him...Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here is the last chapter. Sorry it's not overly long I had no idea where to go with it... As for the weird ending that just popped in my head. I know it's a little far-fetched, and I know this last chapter went by a little quickly but never less I hope you did enjoy it?

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- And here is chapter one of my Yandere! Elijah Kamski fic. I know nothing riveting has happened yet but yeah I hope you liked it. And this is Queenie signing off.


End file.
